Fallen
by madarra9999
Summary: I've always wanted to know what happens after death, I never thought I'd be reincarnated, and I definitely never thought I'd be reincarnated in the another world. Yeah crazy right but that's not the crazy part, the crazy part is that I'm not just in some ordinary world I am in the Naruto universe!


**Prologue**

**A/N: I'm completely new to writing fan fiction. I would like some Criticism and I'm currently looking for a beta-reader. Mad out, bye**

Falling, that's what was happening to me right now, everything was in slow motion, from when I was thrown through the window by that explosion, to my falling state I am in now. I was going to die, no doubt about it. Which floor was I on again? Oh yeah, that's right the 48th floor, yep definitely going to die.

Why did I come into work today? I could have had a nice day eating snacks and playing my Playstation 3, but no I had to get off my lazy ass to go to work and deliver shit cause my boss is a shit head that won't give me a promotion. That ass hat gave me that stupid package to deliver to another prick, who got a good education and now is the owner of some shitty company that sells who knows what.

How was I supposed to know the package could explode if not handle with care? There was no "caution MAY EXPLODE" warning on the damn thing. I wasn't even told what I was delivering, I was told to simply deliver the package, Which basically exploded causing me to fly through a window and towards my most definite death.

Wonder how long till I hit the floor? Must be close now been falling for a while. Let me just manoeuvre my body around to see how far till my death,. Looking down I saw that I was only 6 more floors till I hit the concrete path.

I hit the ground with a loud crunching of bones followed immediately by the most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my life. I saw my life flash before my eyes and it wasn't long until the pain faded away and my vision darkened and I was officially dead.

Darkness was all I could see, I couldn't even feel my body. I don't even know how long I've been here, It has felt like months. This was not what I was expecting after death, where is the golden gates to heaven or fiery pit of hell? Is this hell? Damned to be here in darkness for all of eternity? fuck that. What did I do to be stuck in this pit of black? I wasn't bad or anything, the most I've ever done was steal chocolate. Got that chocolate tasted sooooo good to. Well this is stupid I'm bored got nothing to do. Guess I'll wait till something happens.

As I was minding my business playing in my imagination, a sudden light caught my attention. Just in the distance was a bright light, I thank god that finally something is happening.

With my attention on the light, I started to feel a tug pulling me closer towards the light until I was to blinded by the light to see anything then the light got dimmer until It wasn't so blinding. It was still to bright for me to see anything, all that I could see was silhouettes of someone.

I felt cold but that was soon forgotten as I felt arms grab and cradle me and I hear people talking. I couldn't understand a word they were saying as it was in a different language.

One question was going through my mind. Where am I?

With my eyes adjusting to the light I could finally see that I was in a room, actually more like a cave. I was in the arms of a giant man by the looks of it, he had brown hair along with amethyst eyes, with nothing else notable about him I continued to look around the room, it was lit up by torches hanging from the walls.

The man had placed me on a bench where he continued to wrapped me in a pink blanket.

My brain finally turning on I realised that there is one explanation for my predicament. I was reincarnated. This is so cool...WAIT A MINUTE. Pink blanket? OH GOD NOOO! IM A GIRL! What kind of joke is this?

With my frustration I started to scream and cry for this to only to be a dream, that I was still a guy and just at home sleeping in on my couch after having an all-nighter with my friends on call of duty.

The man looked down at me and rocked me gently, trying to calm me down. He continued to rock me and made his way towards a woman that was laying in bed. I heard the two speak a few words before the man handed me to the woman. The woman, who I presumed to be my new mother had turquoise hair and magenta eyes.

Wrapped in the woman's arms I looked up into her eyes, while staring into her eyes it finally struck me that I had an opportunity to relive my life for the better. I could do anything from scratch. No shitty old job in my previous life.

The only downfall I could possibly think of is repeating school, but I didn't mind that much school for me wasn't to bad last time, boring as hell but not bad. I could survive again.

TO MAKING MY LIFE BETTER THAT LAST TIME!


End file.
